


Sugar, Spice and all things nice

by Im_Angry_and_Smol



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cute Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Everyone loves dessert, F/M, Gen, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Angry_and_Smol/pseuds/Im_Angry_and_Smol
Summary: Hiccup has been grounded, resulting in his house arrest. He busies himself with a hobby that is less known by all of his friends. The other dragon riders are shocked and amused when they discover just what Hiccup has been doing these few days.
Relationships: Hiccup & the Gang, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Sugar, Spice and all things nice

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please be nice. Suggestions and questions are welcome in the comments. Enjoy! :)

“House arrest!? You can’t be serious.” HIccup scoffed and stared at his father in shock. Stoick sighed and responded.  
“I am very serious. You will stay inside this house until further notice. I can’t have you running around and getting captured by Outcasts or attacked by random dragons every time you step outside.So you’ll stay in here until I am convinced you’ll take some time to think next time.” And with that he walked outside, leaving his son staring in shock at the closed door before him.  
“Alright, that wasn’t fair. It’s not my fault that dragons live everywhere. Or that Outcasts can’t seem to understand sentences. I mean how hard is ‘I’m not training your dragons.’ to understand.?” Hiccup asked his dragon who was standing next to him. Toothless huffed in agreement.  
“Well I guess we can always escape through the window.” Hiccup said, turning to run upstairs. A voice from the front stopped him in his tracks.  
“I heard that young man! Don’t make me put you under guard as well!” Hiccup sighed and admitted defeat.  
“I guess we better find something to do, right Toothless?”

That had been two days ago. Hiccup had attempted escape several times, but had been foiled each time. Gobber had spotted him sprinting to the woods, which resulted in his window being locked. Another time he had tried to sneak out the back door, but Spitelout had bumped into him (literally) and now there was a lock from the outside. Other attempts had been made the first day, but nothing had succeeded. So Hiccup admitted defeat.  
He understood his dad's intentions, he really did. Stoick only wanted to keep him safe, but this felt a little extreme. He made sure that his father knew it too. Hiccup had switched into extreme sarcasm and sass mode for his father. Most days it was just him and Toothless in the house, Stoick busy with the village and the dragon riders forbidden from the house.  
Right now, though, Hiccup personally couldn’t be happier. He was mixing together batter for scones. The fire was roaring and other sweet treats littered the table. The kitchen was, admittedly, a mess. Hiccup had been baking his heart away the whole day and it was nearing evening.   
Though he was unconscious of it, he was humming a tune and Toothless had woken up from his nap to enjoy the humming. Occasionally pitching in with a dragonic warble. Hiccup laughed at him and hummed louder, doing a little jig in the kitchen while Toothless watched him with wide, amused eyes.   
A pie was baking in the fire, filling the house with a sweet smell of cinnamon and apples. As the two danced in the kitchen, they slipped into song. Belting out their hearts and giggling, forgetting themselves for a moment.

-5 minutes earlier-  
“Chief?” Astrid asked respectfully. The other dragon riders gathered behind her and all looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think we could perhaps visit Hiccup?”  
“Please?”  
“We promise not to let him out!” Stoick sighed and considered the request. He supposed that HIccup could have some company, he had been alone for two days by now. Except for that ridiculous dragon.  
“Yes, just behave yourselves. I expect a fully intact house when I get home.” Excited gasps were heard and the five teens ran full tilt out of the Great hall.  
-Now-  
“Hiccups probably bored out of his mind.” Astrid commented as they jogged.  
“I wonder what he’s been doing.” Fishlegs panted, his cheeks were red with cold and exertion.  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t set the house on fire yet!” Snolout said and Astrid rolled her eyes.  
“It’s surprising he hasn’t escaped.” Fishlegs mused.  
“You didn’t hear? He escaped like twice, not to mention the other attempts.” Ruffnut informed the others, Astrid slowed with the others who were shocked.  
“What? How do you know?” Snotlout asked.  
“We notice things.” Ruffnut dismissed him.  
“Yeah, Hiccup jumped out his window, but Gobber caught him and now it’s locked up tight. Another time he ran out the back door and bumped straight into Spitelout. I heard that one time he got on the roof somehow and was coaxing Toothless out before someone spotted them.” Tuffnut rambled. After a moment of thought Astrid shook her head and started off again.  
As they neared the house though, they noticed something.  
“Is that..singing?” Snotlout wondered aloud. And sure enough as the others stopped and listened they could hear faint singing along with an occasionally dragon sounding hum.  
“..Yeah I’ve got my axe and I’ve got my mace...ruuuuuu '' Hiccups voice came through and Toothless accompanied him. Snickers drowned out the next few words but Astrid quickly shushed them.  
“......I’m a vking through and throoooouuugh!” A loud roar echoed Hiccup, who fell silent, perhaps realizing just how loud he was being.  
“This is priceless.” Snotlout snickered, tears were coming out of his eyes. Astrid, who had found a window and was looking through it spoke next.  
“It’s about to get really better, Snotlout. Look at this.” And the other dragon riders did just that, crowding around the small window to gape at the sight in front of them.  
Hiccup was running around the kitchen with Toothless cashing him, both were laughing and had huge grins on their faces. Bowls, spoons and flour and other baking ingredients littered the counter, spilling off all the surfaces. They watched as Hiccup checked on a pie that was in the fire and scolded Toothless who tried to take a bite out of it. The pie was golden and probably smelled heavenly. The twin were both salivating and wishing desperately that they were inside. Snotlout was snickering, thinking about Hiccup having such a girly skill. A sudden voice behind them startled them.  
“What are ya lot doing?” Gobbers asked, a few hushed yelps escaped from the teens lips and Astrid glared.  
“Well we came over to visit Hiccup-” Snotlout cut her off.  
“And look what we find! He’s baking and singing!” Snotlout gestured at the window and Gobber barely glanced at it. He chuckled.  
“Yeah, Hiccup’s always liked to bake. Though singing a duet with a dragon is a new habit.”   
“Wait, you knew about this?” Fishlegs asked.  
“Of course! You do ya think taught him? Though he’s beyond my skill now. Got the best biscuit recipe on the island.”  
“Hiccup?” Astrid asked, truly confused on how she felt about this.  
“The one and only. Now why don’t you go inside instead of skulking around outside.” Gobber waved them towards the front door. Adn with a push AStrid pushed the door open and the rest of them burst inside.  
“We have come to entertain you, young Hiccup Haddock!” Tuffnut shouted, a very girlish shriek came from the kitchen, followed by a crash. Hiccup came around the counter with an apple pie in his hands and flour coating him from head to toe. Toothless was behind him, now gray from all the flour.  
He stared at the group of the dragon riders, who were staring at the sight before them. The table was covered in assorted sweets and baked goods. A giant plate, piled high with cookies, several loaves of bread of all kinds, two plates of biscuits, two pies, included the one Hiccup had just set on the table. And a plate of delicious looking cinnamon and sugar coated muffin things. A heavenly smell filled the hut and the fire was warming the entire place. Hiccup chuckled sheepishly and ran his hands through his hair nervously under all the attention.  
“You-you baked all this?” Astrid asked him in disbelief.  
“Um..yeah?  
“Dude, how come you’ve never told us this before?” Tuffnut asked, practically bouncing in excitement.  
“Uh.it just never came up? And I-it’s not something that you brag about really.” Hiccup said, still not moving. He felt like he had been caught in something,and was embarrassed. Had they heard him singing?  
“You bake even more than me.” Fishlegs squeaked and Hiccup looked up at him sharply.  
“You bake?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I mean I have to help out in the bakery sometimes.” Fishelgs explained, his parents owned a bakery.  
“So both of the dragon geeks are bakers? This is awesome. Hey babe, why don;t you be with a real man instead?” Snotlout asked Astrid, who glared and then punched him in the nose.  
“I’m not your babe. Besides, now I get all the sweets I want. Right?” She looked to Hiccup who, after gaping for a moment, blushed and grinned. Astrid loved his grin.  
“Of course. Umm. I guess since we’re all here do you want anything?” He gestured to the table and Tuffnut whooped.  
“Thank you, you are my favorite Haddock!” Tuffnut and Ruffnut engaged HIccup in a fierce hug and narrowly escaped a head butt. The twins descended on his apple pie and he watched with an amused grin.  
Fishlegs went to the kitchen to find plates and returned soon. He quietly settled down to eat some bread. Snotout had recovered and was busily stuffing his face with cookies. Astrid had gotten a cookie as well and was nibbling on it when Hiccup wandered over with a large piece of pie on a plate.  
“Are you going to eat all of that by yourself?” She asked him with her eyebrows raised. Hiccup flushed slightly and held up two forks.  
“I-uh..Actually I was wondering if you’d like to share? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it's just that there isn't anymore plates and this is my favorite kind of pie and I’d like it if you tried it and-”  
“You’re rambling, I’d love to.” Astrid said with a shy smile and Hiccup sat down next to her and handed her the plate and a fork.  
“What kind is it?”  
“Pumpkin and cinnamon” Hiccup replied, Astrid took a bite and handed the plate back to him, he took a bite as well. Astrid wanted to sigh, it was so good. Who knew Hiccup was such a good baker.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing anyway? I’m grounded.” Hiccup suddenly wondered out loud.  
“Oh, we asked Stoick if we could see you, he said only if we didn’t let you escape.” She said with a smirk in Hiccup’s direction. He handed her the plate and she took a bite.  
“Aw, so this isn’t a jailbreak?”  
“You’re out of luck dragon boy.” She snickered.  
They finished the pie together. Watching their friends devour the food, and quite frankly, make a mess of the place. They passed the afternoon with talking and banter. Both of them enjoyed it more than they would admit. Hours later, into the evening they all played games and jokes. All the dragon riders ate a little too many sweets.  
When Stoick came home late that night, he found that he didn;t have the heart to disrupt the scene before him. The twins were snoring against Toothless and Snotlout was using Tuffnut’s leg as a pillow. Fishlegs was clutching a loaf of bread while passed out in a chair. And Hiccup and Astrid were sharing a blanket in front of the roaring fire, leaning against each other. A single plate sat before them, with two forks, both their hands were clasped together.  
Stoick smirked then sighed heavily, closing the door quietly behind him and heading off to Gobbers to find a place for the night. The teens looked perfectly happy where they were.


End file.
